Twisted Destiny
by Lynn Salvatore
Summary: Two worlds, two lovers, and a one in a hell twisted destiny! How can our heroine can manage that... Kind of bad with summaries but pretty sure about my story.
1. Chapter 1

Since the very beginning of the creation, Six Originals took over the duty of ruling and keeping in line the different breeds that populated the barely inhabited world. They divided the world and created rules to keep the peace between races, each one of the Six took the leadership over the breeds.

Above all there was the Elemental, the head of the six Originals and first, master of the ten elements, immortal, powerful, wise and unique above from all the other races and the only one in existence. The Moon race, rule by the majesty of the big bright sphere in the deep black sky. The Blood Race, forged under the lust and taste of the thicker, warm and crimson liquid of life. The Mist Race, the immortal magic practitioners born between the translucent silk cover of the down. The Ethereal Race, or the impalpable, airy and spiritual beings, they are barely know and pretty hard to be seen. The Human Race, a non-immortal being, with no power or ability, some of them where humble, caring but others were pretty tricky and evil. Last but not less was the Shades, fiery and gloomy coven with unnatural body parts, different type of colour and texture skins or traits, they were ruled by they own generals within the deeps of the earth, gloomy, evil and monstrous.

But the Six's couldn't keep eyes on each one of them, so the head of all decided to create a new breed capable to fight and keep the control between races. That's how the "Night Slayers" were born, they were practically invincible but their life clock wasn't eternal like the others.

But even the finest days could get bad in a matter of seconds…

"I'll never understand if it was a punishment or a blessing from gods…"


	2. Chapter 2

London 1870 / Victorian England

**142 years back in the past…**

Every time a life was conceived, its whole path was drawn without a chance to change it back…

In every dark alley of the London streets, a secret has been hidden from the humans, nights were witness of the most amazing and terrifying creatures you could think of. It never crossed my mind that my dark, lonely and dangerous life as a "Night Slayer" could be changed so drastically…

Past midnight, a fight with a couple of "llwyd" or ethereal shadows had me delayed. I was totally sure that in the Academy they were going to lecture me, I didn't care at all… the sky once enlightened by the stars, was now overcast by the pouring snowflakes falling now over the city. My body without thinking was walking back home, my black coat was so damp, it clenched to my body. I was soaked from head to toe.

In front of the huge gates of the Academy, I realized that I wasn't alone, the moment I turn myself to watch who my "stalker" was, my eyes opened in surprise, and before I could manage the info…a guy with large, black yet shiny locks, collapsed in front of me. I manage myself to hold him, before he felt on the ground. He was seriously injured, all covered in blood, bruises and cuts. The moment I lift him to carry him inside, I noticed how light he was, what the hell had happened to this guy. Inside the Academy as I thought everyone was waiting for me in the room, ready to scold, criticizes me, or to just enjoy the show.

-Lynn Ann Gautier! What are these…?

Josephine was about to scold me, but like the others, she went speechless the moment she saw the young guy almost dead on my arms.

-maybe we should avoid reprimands for a while and take him to the infirmary.

I said angrily before anyone there could say a word.

Geoffrey, husband of Josephine and one of the heads of the Academy lifted the young man in my arms and took him to the infirmary. We followed him closely. Inside they cured and cured the wounds of the raven-haired guy; he looked so fragile and helpless… I was feeling bad for him, couldn't bear to see him like this. Suddenly I felt a firm, but warm touch…it was Jayden hands that took me out of my thoughts. I turned to meet with a pair of bright sapphire eyes, staring at me restless and full of concern.

-you're going to catch a cold…go and get changed.

I didn't hesitate, it was too cold so I quickly agree and headed to my room. I opted for a nice hot shower; my sore muscles after a long patrol were screaming for it, they were grateful with the warmness of the water traveling across them, relieving the pressure and calming the coldness.

After a while, I left the bath feeling so good…small drops of water were falling from my still wet light honey-brown hair, leaving a cold trail on my body and making little puddles on the floor. While I looked for clothes…I was aware of the pair of eyes behind me, that were following every step and movement I gave.

-enjoying the sight…?

I asked before turning around to see him nonchalantly resting on my bed; his eyes were practically eating me without shame.

-a lot…

The deepness of his voice echoed in my ears… he raised himself from the bed and quietly approached to me. The second his eyes were at the same height of mines, a pair of arms wrapped me, strong arms firmly over my waist pulling me closer… able to feel his already notorious erection.

-we are kind of impat…

Expert lips crush impatiently and fiercely over mines, cutting me off before I could say anything else; not getting behind, I kept the pace an rhythm of the moment with equal intensity…restless hands making their way through his shirt, stripping him from it.

Suddenly I felt how the back part of my legs met with the edge of the bed. Jay carefully laid me down on it; his hands got rid tortuously of the towel wrapped around my body.

-so beautiful…

I heard him whisper calmly as his lips took possession of my neck, slowly making his way through my ripped stomach, stopping just before he reached my "v" shape lower ab. I suddenly felt the need for another shower but cold this time, even better I could take myself out on the snow.

-so you like to tease the devil half angel…

I caught his lips fiercely; my hands tangled on his silky golden locks making their way across his broad and muscular back…until they rested over the edge of his now tight and annoying black pants. I heard him sight with relieve the moment I got rid of them.

His eyes were darker with lust, they reached mines asking for permission to go all the way, I kiss him sweetly this time…letting him know that he could continue...Once over for third time, we were both breathless and covered by a thin layer of sweat, beside each other. I was tightly embraced by his strong arms, resting over his chest, and his lips pressed lightly over my head.

-night my love!

He quietly whispered, snuggling himself more to me.

-night Jay!

I barely reached to respond before I felt asleep.


End file.
